


I'll Let You Complicate Me

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: You Want Me To Fix You, But It's Never Enough [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Because Both Drunk, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Prequel to The Only Comfort I Know Is In Our HostilityIt's Gavin's first sexual encounter with Hank, it's not quite how he'd fantasised about it, then again he didn't think this would ever actually happen._________CW: Drunk sex and alcohol referencesWork night out + alcohol + horny Gavin, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: You Want Me To Fix You, But It's Never Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780840
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	I'll Let You Complicate Me

“Do you have to antagonise everyone? Jesus Christ, you need to cool it before you start a fuckin’ fight,” Hank said as he forcefully shoved Gavin up against the wall of the men’s room he’d just been dragged into. 

As his back slammed against the wall something inside him just burst open. A pathetic stilted moan forced its way out of him. Hank had pushed him around so _easily_ , and it wasn’t like he let him. He was struggling against it.

It was too much to take, and he was so pissed off at himself, wilting underneath Hank like a fucking flower. He hated it, hated that he was turned on by it, but here he was popping a fucking boner for ol’ Lieutenant Anderson. He was sure Hank was close enough to feel it too. Shit. 

“You’re hot for me,” Hank laughed, his breath warm and carrying the distinct scent of bourbon. It sickened him, it definitely sickened him _and_ he wanted to taste it. 

“After all this time I can’t fuckin’ believe it. Oh _Reed_ , how could I have known?” Hank’s voice had a teasing lilt to it that slid right underneath his skin. 

“Fuck off,” he said weakly, his face burning with embarrassment. 

“I don’t think you mean that. I think you want me, but I won’t press you,” Hank let off, leaving Gavin to slide down the wall and he started to back away. 

Gavin was compelled to grab Hank and make him stay, he wanted to say it was the alcohol clouding his judgement but it wasn’t that, not really. It was the successive memories of all the nights he came home after joining the DPD spent frantically masturbating to the thought of Hank’s body above him, around him, inside him. 

He followed through on his compulsion, taking Hank’s hand and guiding it down to cup where his painfully stiffened cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

“You’re sure?”

“Don’t fuckin’ make me say it,” he hissed as he started to rock his hips, pursuing any kind of friction he could from the contact. 

“Easy now, let’s at least get in a stall,” Hank’s voice went back to mocking.

He let Hank pull him into the closest stall, once inside he just let his libido take over. He pushed Hank back forcing him to sit on the can, then clumsily he straddled Hank’s lap. He really wished he wasn’t six drinks down already, he was too sloppy, but then again if he were more sober he might not have let this happen. And he _really_ wanted it.

He lent forward and forcefully took a kiss, Hank did taste of bourbon and not the cheap stuff either, but then again the department was paying for it. He wound his hands into Hank’s hair, and deepened the kiss, beyond the tinges of bourbon there was another taste he found he enjoyed. He identified it as just being Hank’s but he couldn’t really describe it, sure was addictive though. 

Hank pulled back from their kiss slowly, dragging Gavin’s bottom lip in between his teeth as he disengaged and then letting it go with a soft pop. 

“Fuck,” he vocalised without meaning to. He _was_ hot for Hank, he knew he had been since the day they met. But he absolutely hated it, having this heavy attraction to someone above him. Equally though, it felt good to lose himself, so he chased the pleasure. 

Hank’s hands drifted over to unfastened his fly and the front button on his boxers, releasing his erection. Hank placed one hand firmly on his hip and the other he wrapped tightly around his cock. He felt so small in Hank’s hand, and he was just drunk enough to admit that he loved that feeling. Diminutive in his submission, basking in Hank’s attention. 

When Hank’s hand started moving it blew his mind, even though he was drunk his dexterity was still there, and the pressure was perfect. The friction started a slow burn in the pit of his abdomen, his release building. 

Hank’s eyes engaged his own with excruciating intensity. He had to squeeze his eyelids shut to avoid the invasion, he already felt way too vulnerable. 

With his eyes closed it was easier to give in, he stopped holding back his pleased sighs and grunts, he let them fall about the air around them. 

“Tell me, will you drop your pants for anyone who slams you into a wall, or is it just me?” Hank teased, the words sank right into the pit of his arousal. 

“Sh- Shut up,” he shuddered, getting closer to release. Why did Hank’s voice work on him like that?

“If you won’t tell me then I’ll guess. I think you’re a _slut_ Reed.”

“Fuck!” 

And just like that he was coming apart in Hank’s grip, messily spilling himself over his clothes. He slumped forward, resting his head on Hank’s shoulder, his world spinning as the effects of the alcohol mixed intolerably with the high of his climax. 

Slowly as he returned into himself he was gripped with a combination of deep shame and stomach curdling disgust, he needed out. He needed to bolt. He got up in a hurry, made a poor attempt at trying to clean himself off, sorted his clothes out and finally, stood up. 

“Not gonna return the favour?” 

“Fuck off,” He stormed out of the cubicle, his head whirling, feet locked automatically towards the exit, he walked right past the rest of his colleagues without a word and kept going. He was set on one thing, getting the fuck away from Hank and returning home. 

* * *

In the days that followed he really tried his best to pretend that bizarre hook-up hadn’t happened, he carried on as normal, avoiding Hank whenever he could at work.

The nights however, they were merciless. In those moments where his consciousness started to fray as he settled down to sleep, his mind drifted back to the men’s room at Dino’s, where his libido and the liquor had swirled together dangerously and delivered him to Hank. As he frantically fucked himself to sleep more fantasies fell through, filling him with fanciful desires he craved to satisfy. What if he did repay Hank? What if he dropped to his knees in front of him? What if he let Hank use him up? What if he could come to completion again by Hank’s hands?

If he’d managed to get Hank alone once, then surely he could do it again. Any dignity he’d been holding onto had been spent in that cramped cubicle, so what did he have to lose?


End file.
